Shades of the Heart
by CrossRow
Summary: A Selina and Bruce romance collection.
1. Chapter 1

**Shades of the Heart**

**{A Selina & Bruce Romance collection}**

**All characters rightfully belong to Christopher Nolan **

**I do not own any of these characters**

* * *

**{1}**

It had been a hectic evening of sparring with John Blake in the bat cave; Bruce finally felt the churning tension in his aching muscles, ease as he soaked his chiseled body into the hot water in his whirlpool tub. His dark hair drenched with sweat as sloppy tendrils hung over his hazel-green eyes. He pressed his back against the ceramic tile, allowing all trepidation in his skull to dissolve as he breathed in the steam wavering off the droplets of water sliding down the creases of his chest pectorals. He had never relaxed in his life, his blood always pumped with fierce adrenaline, and eyes burned with determination of accomplishing missions in the dark corners of Gotham's slums.

Tonight, he was finally entering a tranquil session of mediation-soaking his densely sculpted frame into rippling water, with darkness shrouding over him as he allowed all stress, dread and anger melt inside of the flows of blood pulsing in his veins. He parted his smooth lips, releasing a steady exhale as he eyelids lightly closed and he drifted into peaceful calmness-feeling the serenity rush over him. All was still in the shadows of the master bathroom, until he listened to the sound of heels infiltrating his thoughts. It was unnerving to him.

He snapped his intense eyes opened, allowing the darkness to consume the swirls of hazel as he turned his head, and stared breathlessly at the lithe figure leaned against the door frame. Her curvaceous body garbed in a black silk dress-ending mid-thigh. Her rich brown locks flowing over her pale shoulders like a cascade and full red lips painted with the shade of crimson. She was lethal and beautiful as she advanced closer to the tub, gazing at him with coffee eyes with the hunger of a sleek panther.

"Well, well, this is a rare sight to see," she purred, lips twisted into a deadly grin-penetrating in his chest. "The billionaire playboy all wet and alone in the dark."

Bruce became entrapped in her allure. Every inch of her body shimmered in the slant of silver moonlight. The curves of her ivory facial features were shadowed by the aura of her dark feline nature. She paused on the side of the tub, slowly undressing until she became completely unclothed-his heart pounded like a freight train and skin grew feverish as he stared into the clear intent twinkling in her brown eyes.

"I was just..." He paused in his words, feeling a wry smirk tug against his lips. "Relaxing."

She arched an eyebrow up, "Since when do you relax, Mr. Wayne?" she asked, smirking as he narrowed his gaze at her long legs sliding over the rim of the tub. He moved slightly, giving her enough room to lean against him as her fingers splayed over his firm chest. She settled down, pressing the soft swells of her breasts over scarred tissue and kneaded her hands through his shoulder length hair, tracing the outline of his sharp jaw. "Cat got your tongue, Bruce?" she taunted with a low and delicious voice. He wrenched his eyes away from her for a second as his blood boiled under his skin.

"You know that you're not helping, Selina." He growled, his voice dark and husky.

"I know." she shot back with a hot breath against his skin. "I just love ruining your loneliness, handsome."

Bruce stiffened his lips, "Well," he traced the plump curve over her lips with his thumb. "I have to admit, I'm sort of glad you walked through the door."

She rolled her eyes, splashed his face with water. "That is a very corny line. You've been watching too many old black and white movies with Alfred."

"Hey," Bruce rebuffed, stroking his hand through her shiny locks. "I sort of like those movies. You learn things."

"Really?" she sneered, leaning in closer as her forehead touched his. "Like what?"

Bruce became silent before clearing his throat, "Like how to treat a beautiful woman who has too many exceptions in life." He grinned tenderly at her, tucking a strand behind her ear. "I don't need some English actors on a screen to show me how to love her." He tilted his head forward, curling his fingers under her chin-pulling her closer as he felt her dark locks fall against his arm as he slowly covered her mouth with a warm chaste kiss.

He felt his temperature increase as he tasted her soft flesh moving under his lips as their tongues sway into a slow tantalizing waltz that made them both surrender to the passion melting inside their bones. Her hands rubbed against his neck, threading the drench hair as she rocked against him, listening to the popping noise of their lips separating and they stared into the other's dark eyes fiercely- nuzzling their noses.

Bruce watched a playful and spellbinding smirk crack over her swollen and rosy lips that made his heart soar and body ache to feel her devour his skin. He panted out a heavy breath," I think I rather do this than watch movies."

She pressed her mouth against the slick skin of his jaw, "Next time you decide to watch a movie...make sure that it's with me, handsome."

He felt a ghost of chuckle escape his lips, "Deal." He answered with a raspy voice as he coiled his forearm around her trim waist and silenced her breathing patterns with a long and deep kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

**{2}**

* * *

The soft plush of her lips heating over his jugular was enough to drive him insanely mad as Bruce fought against the cold logic of the Batman searing through his rigid bones. His nose dug into the masses of rich mahogany as he inhaled the intoxication and mixtures of strawberry and lavender-the smell of her burned against his nostrils as he felt every fiber of his body became encased with untamed desire which flourished through his veins.

He pulled away, focusing his intent hazel-green orbs at the pink hue tinting over her ivory skin. He felt his lips grow moist as her lithe frame sunk further into the mattress, and long strands fanned across the pillow cases. She dared him with her glinting coffee colored eyes, capturing the milky light of waxen moon caressing over her body, she arched her back slightly up, allowing his firm and scarred muscles to feel the soft swells of her breasts ease against him as the heat of his slender and muscular body emanated into her like a cloak wrapping itself over her delicate skin.

"Tomorrow you're making breakfast, handsome" Selina murmured in a low pitch, her voice laced with silk. She writhed underneath the weight of him, tilting her neck as he dropped warm trails of relentless kisses over her pulse point and to the curve of her neck. He held his lips on the tender spots, the tip of his tongue tracing over the silver scars and clusters of freckles. She had many. He applied the amount of tenderness she craved as he felt her relaxed against him, wrapping her trim arms over the span of his broad shoulders and threading her long fingers through the dark locks of his hair. She breathed heavily, pushing her lips over the chiseled lines of his well-defined jaw and leaving his feverish skin wet in its wake as she savored the liquid salt dripping over her lips.

"Mm..." He caressed the softness of his lips against her jaw, digging his nose into her cheek as he muffled a few words. "What did you have in mind, Miss Kyle?"

Selina felt the sharp edge of her lips twist into a mischievous grin, her dark eyes twinkling against the shadows folding around him. She rubbed her full lips together, and drew out a silent breath; he felt it dance over his neck. "Since you're a man of many talents...Surprise me, Mr. Wayne."

Bruce smiled secretly to himself, aligning his body with hers, his hands traced the plump curves of her hips with smoldering heat and he held her firmly as his arms snaked around her waist and knuckles dug into the ridges of her tensed spine. "I will give you a warning...I'm very good with preparing breakfast." He whispered against the tender skin of her neck. "I know a few things about cooking. But not everything."

"Don't worry," She drawled, framing her hands over the sides of his angular face, she stared deeply into the depth of his shadowy hazel eyes. "I've survived from worse than a billionaire's cooking skills." She rolled the lips slightly over his Adam's apple and playfully nipped the flesh as he felt a small smile tug over the corners of his swollen lips.

"Alright then it's settled," he snorted out a laugh, and rested his face over her shoulder. "Tomorrow...I'll buy you breakfast."

Selina rolled her eyes, and lowered her head down as his mouth hovered only inches from her waiting lips. "You still don't trust yourself in the kitchen," she smirked, tracing the arch over his upper lip with her index fingers. "How can we change that, chef Wayne?"

He smiled and brought his mouth onto hers, pressing a hard kiss, rolling his tongue inside the roof of her mouth an she kissed him with equal fervor until her chest ached and burning lungs drained with air. He slowly broke away, listening to the pop of their mouths departing and cupped his hand over her jaw. His voice wilted into a breathless and raspy whisper, "You can start by calling Alfred..."

"Fine," she shot back, stroking her fingers through the waves of his drenched hair. "You sure know how to spoil a girl's sense of fun."

He smirked infectiously, "I know, all a part about being a secretive billionaire playboy." he retorted darkly, before claiming her lips once more as he took the words right out of her mouth.


End file.
